


Scooters

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, F/F, Set in Paris, Widowmetra, scooter - Freeform, symmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: Agreeing to let Amélie drive them to their restaurant on her Vespa scooter was something Satya regretted as soon as the words left her mouth, but she was going to follow through on it anyway.





	Scooters

Agreeing to let Amélie drive them to their restaurant was something Satya regretted as soon as the words left her mouth. She must have not even been thinking straight the night when she agreed. It left her forcing a smile on her face as the Frenchwoman excitedly began to look around for her keys. 

Now keep in mind, it wasn't because she didn't trust Amélie. No, it wasn't that at all. Of course, Satya trusted her girlfriend over just about anything, but this time around the Indian couldn't even remotely get herself to begin trusting her. She had two good reasons as to why. 

The first was that she knew for a fact that Amélie didn't have a car. In fact, it'd be rather inconvenient for her to own one considering how crowded her home city of Paris was. What the Frenchwoman had instead was this pastel purple Vespa scooter that she had driven for years. Somehow, it still ran perfectly well and hadn't been wrecked even once. Despite the scooter's impeccable record, Staya had yet to even ride with her and always steered away from the idea from doing so. She'd always argue that it would be much quicker to walk to where they were going and could even hold hands while doing so. In her opinion, scooters were rather unsafe and an incredibly easy and stupid way to get hurt. Now at that, Amélie would always bring up her driving record and reassure her as quickly as she possibly could. 

That also lead to the other reason why she never trusted Amélie to drive them on her scooter. Despite the Indian knowing her for months now, she had yet to see her drive the thing. Satya certainly knew she drove just about everywhere she could and dotted over the old scooter, but Satya had only ever seen her just ride away on it. She could easily be reckless and almost a little daring on the thing for all Satya knew, and she wasn't very keen on finding out either. 

Satya was also quite sure that Amélie was well aware that she had never ridden on it with her either and had been leaving not so subtle hints since she realized. The Frenchwoman always asked just about every time they went out anywhere and even offered to teach Satya to drive it herself. On Satya's birthday, Amélie bought her a brand new helmet in Satya's favorite shade of blue. With all her hinting, she must of known that she would eventually wear the Indian down. It appeared that she finally did after many, long awaited months. 

Satya would of probably let her down easy if she hadn't seen just how excited the Frenchwoman got upon hearing the Indian's agreement. It was obvious it would break Amélie's heart in two, so Satya just put on a brave face and followed through on it. 

"It should only be a ten minute drive regardless of traffic, so we should be able meet our reservation on time," Amélie began as the two walked out of their shared apartment and towards the scooter. She had both helmets in hand, ready to give the Indian's helmet at any moment. The blue helmet hadn't even been used a single time. 

"That's... Good," Satya replied rather quietly, glancing back over to her girlfriend. Her gaze had been locked on the scooter ever since they had came down from their apartment. It was no surprise she wasn't liking this one bit, but she was going to go through it anyway. 

Amélie had shrugged off her usual leather jacket at this point and now draped it over Satya's shoulders. She gave the Indian a quick, comforting pat on the other's should and was was quick to say, "Don't worry. It'll go by much quicker than you think. Now put my jacket on, may get a little chilly." 

After handing the helmets to her, the Indian quickly put the jacket on and pulled it tightly around her. The Frenchwoman then plopped Satya's helmet on her head and then made her way over to the scooter. She already had her midnight black helmet on and appeared more excited than she had been before. "Just hop onto the back, and we'll be good to go. You can hold onto my waist too if that helps," Amélie said with a reassuring smile. There was also the lightest rosey blush now painted on her face, and it was as if she had been planning that all along as an excuse just to be close to Satya. Satya wasn't going to complain about that, though. 

After latching on her own helmet, the Indian settled down beside Amélie on the small vehicle. Her displeasure was still slightly obvious, but she forced herself to get on the scooter anyway. Before the Frenchwoman had even started up the engine, Satya had already latched an arm around Amélie's waist without a second of hesitantion and peered over her shoulder. A quiet chuckle came from the Frenchwoman just before she revved up the engine and started on their way. 

As always, Paris was absolutely gorgeous at night with all its dazzling lights. The city that was known all over the world to capture many hearts still never seemed to fail, especially when night fall came. The two women would often find themselves strolling around whenever they went on a date afterwards, soaking up all the sights the city contained. Usually it was Satya who would cause this since Amélie had already seen the sights countless times and took it for granted, but the two enjoyed it none of the less. To simply walk alongside eachother, whether in silence or not, and take it all in was something the two had come to love and do pratically regularly now. 

Suppose that's another reason why Satya had never liked the idea of driving the scooter to and fro places. It'd take those special, long awaited moments away which the Indian had come to cherish. 

Though, it didn't do that at all. Instead, it was pratically the same thing, only just a little faster. They still passed the same monuments; the looming but charming Arch de Triomphe, the more than entertaining bright building that was the Moulin Rouge, the countless buildings in the old Gothic or Baroque architecture that lined the streets, and the unforgettable, famous Eifle Tower that always dazzled the night sky like stars would. There were also the other things many seemed to miss such as the hidden alleyways that would slipped through buildings and well trimmed greenery that could be found all over the city, tucked away on apartment balconies or in parks. The streetlights and restaurants lights helped light up the streets, making it almost feel it as if it wasn't truly night at all. Satya's eyes flicked from building to building, watching every single thing race past. A few times they would stop to wait for other passing vehicles, but even that would only be for a few seconds before racing off again. It was a new perspective to say the least, and she could easily see how Amélie liked it so much. It truly wasn't as bad as Satya thought it was going to be. 

Most of the ride was quiet except for the rough purr of the engine. Amélie would sometimes look over her shoulder when they had to stop and would usually flash a reassuring smile at Satya. The same rosey blush was still plastered to her face and didn't look like it'd be fading away anytime soon. Whether it was from the wind or Satya being so close, Satya wasn't very sure. It was more than obvious the Frenchwoman was enjoying every minute of this which shouldn't be a surprise. It's always a wonderful feeling to share something you love with a person you love, really a feeling that is truly hard to replicate in any other way. The Indian would give her a smile back, one that was finally geninue. Sometimes, a quick question would arise from the Frenchwoman just to make sure Satya was fine to which she'd just give a quick nod to in response. It appeared that Amélie had known about the Indian's worries all along about the scooter and was more than willing to work to comfort the worries. 

They made it to the restaurant surprisingly a few minutes early, allowing for a quick but sweet celebratory kiss between the two. It only made Amélie's blush turn even darker than it had before and made the sweetest smile appear on her face. It was all she needed to know that Satya had ended up enjoying the ride, and that was probably what made her the happiest out of everything that happened. Satya's smile, purely geninue and loving now, only grew at the still darkening blush. Though she had to admit, it wasn't like her cheeks weren't getting warmer by the second too.

To say the least, Satya would certainly be riding the scooter with Amélie again in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I wrote this while I was in Italy, which is where I got my inspiration from!!


End file.
